Of Roommates and Powers
by doc-trigger
Summary: Yet another 'How Bridge and Sky became roomates'. For once, its not a humor fic. Now introducing Syd
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do something a little different. Everywhere I look are stories of how Sky and Bridge became roommates, and I decided to do it a little differently. Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own my socks; those were paid for by my mom. So, seeing as how I can't afford a pair of socks, it makes sense that I don't own Power Rangers, and am NOT making profit off of this story. Power Rangers is owned by Mirage, or Disney…Or…something… I don't know. All I know is that I don't own it.

Summery: Pretty much how Sky and Bridge became roommates. One-shot.

* * *

**Of Roommates and Powers**

Bridge Carson looked unsure of his surroundings as he made his way through the many hall of S.P.D headquarters. Eyeing his map again, he searched for the room he had been assigned…And found himself in the cafeteria. Sighing at yet another failed attempt at finding the dreaded room, he turned around, glanced at the map yet again, and went forward. Technically he wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow, but decided that he might at well get there before the other cadets so he could get a little more comfortable with his surroundings.

It took him half an hour, but he finally found it. Checking to make sure he got the right room number Bridge stepped forward as the door opened and found himself looking at another cadet. He had been informed that he had a roommate, but he was sure that he was the first new arrival. The other cadet, a blue eyed, light brown haired boy, lay on his bed reading the S.P.D handbook.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath as the very serious looking cadet eyed him curiously. "Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong room number. Sorry if I bothered you." He turned to leave, but the other cadet stopped him.

"Wait, what's your name?" Turning around, Bridge cocked an eyebrow before answering.

"Bridge…Bridge Carson."

Smiling ever so slightly, the teen with blue eyes kept talking. "No worries, you've got the right room. My names Schuyler Tate, but everyone calls me Sky. I'd appreciate it if you did the same."

"No problem." Replied Bridge as he started unpacking the small amount of things he had brought with him.

"So, how old are you anyway?" Asked Sky. "I'm 16."

"14" Mumbled Bridge, his focus still on unpacking. Sky was visibly surprised. In all S.P.D history, nobody under the age of 16 had entered the school, and him and Drew where the once to set that record, having taken the test and joined the second Sky had turned 16.

One of Bridge's hands, protected by a leather glove, accidentally slammed against the edge of his bed. "Damn!" Bridge yelled, taking off the glove, which now had a tear in it, to inspect the damage. Checking the bleeding wound to make sure it wasn't too bad, he looked around for something to wrap it up in.

"Here." Came the unexpected voice of Sky as he threw a small role of bandages at Bridge, who easily caught it. Watching as his obviously younger roommate wrap up the cut, Sky became slightly curious. "So, why do you wear gloves? It can't be the weather, it's 70 degrees out there."

"Um, its…nothing…You don't wanna know." He said as he looked at his torn glove. Throwing it to the side, he searched through his things until he found another one.

"Sure I do, that's why I asked." Sky liked knowing about the people around him. It gave him a slight advantage in case anything happened.

"I…I've got a special…power." Bridge seemed embarrassed about that, trying to hide his ashamed face. "Just…Just don't laugh or anything. Please." The younger boy looked up at Sky with pleading eyes. Sky could see all the pain and fear in those large eyes. Instantly, he knew what his roommate had gone through.

"Don't worry, I won't. Why would I make fun of someone like me?" A smile grin played on Sky's lips as he looked at Bridge's questioning glare.

"Wha…..? You have a power too?"

Sky nodded at his roommates bewildered gaze.

"What is it?" He could see the interest in Bridge's face.

"Just watch." Sky looked around for a second before picking up his manual and throwing it in the air. Without hesitation, he moved his hand in a circle above his head as a blue shield-like think appeared above him. The book bounced harmlessly off and landed on the floor.

A grin spread across Bridge's face as he stared in wonder at Sky. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"What's your power?" Asked Sky after a few seconds.

"I…I can read auras." Noticing Sky's questioning cocked eyebrow, Bridge continued. "I can read your emotions, who you are…Sometimes what you're thinking."

Intrigued, Sky sat down. "Really? How?"

"I…Here, let me show you." Sky watched as Bridge took off one of his gloves. He seemed a lot more relaxed now then he had been when he first came in, which relieved Sky somewhat. Bridge, like Sky, motioned his glove-less hand in a circle in front of him, except instead of blue, green followed the hand. "Your, pretty serious but….can be a complete goof off when your around your best friend…Drew? Although, you seriously need to lay off the handbook."

Now it was Sky's turn to be amazed. "Wow."

"So, who's Drew?" Asked Bridge, breaking the momentary silence while putting on his glove.

"My best friend."

"Is he in S.P.D too?"

"Yeah, we enrolled together."

"That's so cool! I wish I had a best friend to enroll with." Bridges face had lightened up a lot. He had changed from the small, scared boy to the joyful teen he truly was in a matter of minutes.

"I'm sure you will." Sky replied with a smile of his own. Just then, the door swished open as a teen stepped in.

"Sky! You ready to rock this place?" The brown haired teen, grinning madly, asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Sky stood up and stood next to Drew before eyeing Bridge, who suddenly went back into his little shell. "Hey, Bridge, you coming?"

Looking up a bit timidly, he was reassured with Drew's; "Yeah, you in, um…?"

Grinning, Bridge happily answered as he stood up. "Bridge."

"Cool." Said Drew as the three teens exited the room, talking and laughing down the hall.

* * *

Soo….What did you all think? Please review and tell me! 


	2. Three's a Crowd

I hadn't planned on doing this since 'Of Roommates and Powers' was only supposed to be a one-shot, but a reviewer; Crimson-Ranger, gave me the idea. And so, here it is, although I don't think it's as good at the first chapter.

* * *

**Of Roomates and Powers-Syd**

Sydney Drew stumbled awkwardly, trying to maintain her hold on her luggage and read the map of the base at the same time. Within five minutes, the luggage was on the floor, clothes strewn every which way, and the map in two pieces. With a growl of frustration, she started picking up the clothing, stuffing it in random suit cases and carrying bags, at this point not caring if anything got wrinkled.

This was the week that all the new cadets would be arriving, and seeing as it was Tuesday, Syd considered herself late. She would have been there on Sunday, but there had been a mess up with the plane tickets, which she had later found out to be her father trying to delay his little princess from leaving the lap of luxury and joining 'the uncivilized, barbaric, and harshly underpaid' employment of SPD, as her parents had stated on numerous occasions at hearing their daughter's carrier choice.

She stood up once more, balancing her bags and ripped map, and took one step when her suitcase toppled over. She glared at the offending object and groaned once again at noticing the broken wheel.

_I knew I should have used Daddy's hover-case. But nooo I said to him, I want to be like everybody else._

With one last death glare at her bags, she stood up and wondered how she'd get to her room now. She could leave her bags here and go ask for help, but she didn't want to leave her stuff unguarded. Sighing, she managed to get her stuff against a wall and sat down on it, resting her head on her hands.

"Need some help?" Looking up, she noticed one of the security guards standing over her, a look of amusement at her predicament twinkled in his eyes.

With a thankful grin, she stood up. "Yes, thanks. You're a life saver."

"Just don't eat me." Was his reply.

She gave him a confused look.

"You know…a life saver? The candy?" He seemed slightly disappointed that she hadn't understood his joke.

"Oooh. Yeah, no problems there." She felt kind of stupid for not understanding.

Examining the suitcase as he picked it up, the guard went on to say, "I don't see why you're not using a hover-case."

Syd could have kicked herself as she smiled and shrugged.

Upon arrival to her room, she once again thanked the friendly guard, grateful for both his help in carrying her stuff as well as helping her find her room. Looking around the room, she saw that it was empty, meaning her room-mate had yet to arrive and that she had her choice of which side she wanted. Grinning, she started to unpack her things.

Looking around the cafeteria, Bridge sighed at the lack of empty seats. Sky kept on searching, but he knew that the task was pointless.

"Where's Drew?" Asked Bridge, eyes still scanning for seats and trying to start a conversation.

"Went into town to buy some new clothes." Sky replied, equally as vigilant for seats.

They stood in silence for a moment, each gripping a tray of food before Bridge spotted something. "Hey, what do you think is going on over there?" He asked, nudging Sky while pointing to a crowd forming around a table.

Sky shrugged. "Let's go check it out." He started moving forward, but Bridge remained where he was. Stopping, he turned to look at his new friends, who was obviously a little stressed about going into a crowd. "Just stay close, ok?" Bridge nodded and followed, not seeing any other option.

Sky shoved his way through the crowd while Bridge stayed on the outskirts holding both his and Sky's tray.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Sky elbowed past at least ten other cadets, all of which he was sure outranked him, before he finally got to the center, and was shocked when his eyes landed on who was causing all the commotion. It was a blonde teenaged girl, and everyone surrounding her had thrust out a piece of paper and pen, screaming for an autograph. He instantly knew who it was, but couldn't get himself to accept it.

"Move it or lose it buddy." Someone grunted from behind him, and Sky knew he must be holding off people who were interested in their own autographs. Looking back at the girl, he could see how desperately she was trying to get out of the situation. Without a second thought, he grabbed onto her hand and shoved his way past everyone, shocked girl in tow. When they reached the outside of the crowd, Sky grabbed Bridge's gloved hand, anticipating the crowd's angry reaction, and keeping a hold of the girl's hand, started off at a spring.

"Wha…" Bridge tried to question.

"I'll explain later." Sky kept running, expertly maneuvering his was through the maze that was SPD's halls. Within seconds, the trio found themselves sitting on the floor of Sky and Bridge's room, gasping for breath.

"Was that a rescue or a desperate act for autographs?" The girl finally asked.

Sky and Bridge glanced at each other, and starting to get used to Bridge's initial silence, Sky answered. "It was supposed to be a rescue."

The girl grinned, and Bridge couldn't help but return the smile, while Sky maintained his composure. "Well, in that case, thank you." She extended her hand. "Sydney Drew, but friend's call me Syd."

Bridge happily took the hand, seemingly magically coming out of his shell. Sky had tried on numerous occasions to get Bridge out of his shell, but he only truly came out around Sky. Sure, he acted chipper with Drew, but Sky knew it wasn't the same. Something about the girl made Bridge happy, and Sky himself could feel a twinge of joy sitting next to her.

"Bridge Carson." Bridge gripped her well manicured hand and shook it gently.

"Schuyler Tate. Friends call me Sky." He too took her hand and friendly shook it.

They sat in silence for a moment before Bridge's curiosity got the better of him. "So what are you doing at SPD?"

"I decided that I've had enough of all the glamour and fame, and it was about time to put my powers into good use." Sky and Bridge jumped a little at the mention of powers. Realizing her mistake, Syd instantly started freaking. "Oh, gosh, I've said too much. Please don't tell anyone."

Bridge smile couldn't have possibly been any larger, or else his face surely would have split in two. Sky himself couldn't help but release a small grin of his own. "What are the chances of that?" Sky chuckled.

Syd looked confused, her eyes darting between the two boys. "What?"

"Three new cadets with powers." Bridge eagerly supplied. Revealing his secret was much easier with the knowledge that the person he was telling it too was in a similar situation.

"You mean….?" Syd trailed off as both boys nodded, and a grin of her own grew. "What are your powers?" She happily asked, practically hopping with anticipation.

Bridge suddenly shied. Maybe it wasn't SO easy. Sky took that as his cue. "Throw something at me." He said, and at Syd's confused look, he elaborated. "Just throw anything."

Looking around, she spotted computer wire and held it up, as if asking if that was ok. At receiving a nod of approval from Sky, she thrust it at him, and before she knew it, he circles his hand in front of him and a blue shield appeared, deflecting the object. Syd stared in aw before her grin returned with a vengeance. Turning her attention to Bridge, she eagerly asked what his own powers were.

He fidgeted nervously, but at receiving a threatening glare from Sky, he took of his glove, playing with the strap while trying to figure out what to say. "Well, I can read auras." Syd's face contained the same confused look Sky's had when Bridge first said it. "I can read your emotions, who you are, feeling. Sometimes I can read minds…but, not really…" He trailed off. Somehow telling Sky had been easier. Maybe it was because she was famous.

"Can you show me?" She asked.

Bridge nodded and waved his now ungloved hand in front of him, green light following it. "Your…happy…a lot, and you care about what other people think of you, but are insulted when they don't think of you as anything more than a pretty doll." Syd sat, not sure how to react to that, and decided that it was best done with a smile.

"Very cool."

Bridge promptly put his glove back on, relieved once again that the exposure of his powers hadn't driven off another friend. "And, well, what about you?" He asked cautiously.

Syd sat for a moment, also taking a moment to decide how to explain. "Well, my hand can take up the components of an object."

Both boys seemed impressed, but as they had shown her a demonstration, sat waiting for one of their own. Looking around the room once again, she got up and walked over to the desk and placed her hand on it. In a second, her hand looked exactly like the table. Bridge and Sky jumped up as she removed her hand and stretched it out in front of her for them to examine. To her amusement, they both started to poke it as if to make sure it wasn't some allusion.

Bridge's grin returned with a vaguer. "Awesome."

Returning her hand to normal, the room fell into silence once again. "So." She started. "Who's hungry?"

Bridge and Sky glanced uneasily at one another, the idea of facing the mob not all that high on their to-do list. Catching the look, Syd quickly moved to reassure them. "We'll order in. On me." Sighing with relief, Bridge quickly handed over the phone.

"Just hope the delivery boy doesn't want an autograph." He mumbled, throwing the trio into a fit of laughter, Sky adding in his own voice to the group.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked it. I wasn't sure how to end it, and this was what I came up with. Sorry . If you did happen to like it, please review. For you authors, I'm sure you understand how much a review means. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
